Sharon Kreuger
Sharon Kreuger is a major character in the series The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. A refined, placid, polite, dedicated, loyal and secretive servant in the employ of the Reinford household. Yuri Feats *Whenever Alisa is in need she shall be by her side. *Not a moment goes by in which she doesn't think of Alisa. One time she interrupted Alisa's private time with Rean perchance intendedly, bowed then said the foremost discourse in a calm voice. *For Alisa's sake, she would undo any lock, precisely the lock of the room in which Alisa had a private time with Rean. *What she wished for the most is for Alisa to think of her as an elder sister, which caused her to be embarrassed. *Before Alisa leave Trista on a field study journey to Bryonia Isalnd, she said that she'll be counting the hours until her return. *Before Alisa decided to accompany Class VII to a shop in the main part of Roer station to buy pre-packed lunches, she showed up and surprised Class VII, clarifying the reason of why she came before them: it was the power of her love for Alisa allows her to do the impossible, then she handed her a basket containing the packed lunches for all of Class VII that far surpassed that morning's offerings. *She expressed her wish to escort Alisa on group A of Class VII to Bryonia Island, however she had to assist Alisa's mother. *To Nord Highlands settlement she could hardly wait to see the look on Alisa's face when she shows up. *To stay in Nord Highlands with Gwyn is what she didn't carried out, because she was willing to return to her duties as Class VII's caretaker, and to be by Alisa's side. *The important discussion Alisa had made with the principal and what made mention of, she believed they're most likely discussing what highly difficult task to assign to Rean next, and this might be a demonstration of her having Yandere tendency. *At the top floor of Reiford Building / the penthouse, she announced that she just couldn't wait to see Alisa. *She informed Alisa that some girl (Claire) invited Rean out for a late-night date on the town of Roer, though it wasn't a date but a discussion held in the dining bar. *Her wish at the academy festival: to switch up positions with Rean to dance with Alisa around the bonfire, and she placed that for Rean among all of the students of Class VII. *No matter who's pulling the strings of the terrorists, anyone who tries to harm Alisa or her friends in Trista will have to get through her first, and she's faithful to give Alisa and her colleagues the opening they need to clinch their victory. *Seeing the famous Icy Maiden in action while subduing some monsters, she let her know that she have such splendid form. Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-26-07-19-33.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-07-20-29.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-07-22-07.png Screenshot 2018-07-26-08-31-24.png Screenshot 2018-07-27-08-27-31.png Screenshot 2018-07-27-08-49-30.png Screenshot 2018-07-29-14-54-54.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-16-09-58.png Screenshot 2018-10-28-09-09-14.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-16-48-26.png Screenshot 2018-10-30-07-13-51.png Screenshot 2018-10-31-08-16-10.png Category:Trails of Cold Steel Category:Characters Category:Yandere Category:Romantic